The End
by TwoLlamas
Summary: This is a sad Percabeth one-shot that I wrote (whaaaat? I wrote something?) a while ago for school and I thought it was cool so i'm posting it! Rated Kplus for safety. Constructive criticism is always welcome!
**WASSUP Y'ALL I'M BACK**

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Sorry for not updating While Percy Was Away in a long time, a lot has happened over the last few months(!) and we're trying to figure out what to do in that story.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **I WROTE A THING AND I'M PROUD OF IT BUT IT MADE OJ CRY**

 **/WARNING/ I cried while writing this and so did a lot of people when they read it (by a lot I mean like 2) and YEAH**

 **DISCLAIMER: DO I SEEM LIKE A MIDDLE AGED WHITE MAN FROM TEXAS?**

It is a bleak day. Almost everyone is inside due to the dank, humid weather. A venerable old man lay on his bed, taking his last breaths. He knew he was dying, he knew his time was nearing an end. He sat alone in his bedroom, too weak to call any of his children or grandchildren. His arm was bent at a grotesque angle, thanks to the monster that had no scruples about attacking him while he was sleeping, and his face was sallow. As he lay there, he tried to think of the happiest memories he had with her.

Her.

Annabeth had been his wife for 64 years, before she had passed away 5 years ago at the age of 89. He'd tried to protect her from the monster. She fought from behind him as he tried to fight the beast, but they were both a lot weaker due to age. The monster had left him severely injured and defenseless as it lunged at Annabeth. He made a few futile attempts to save her, but it was no use. He had lived alone in sadness since that horrible day when his lover died. He grew nostalgic thinking of one of their happiest memories.

 _They were 24, and had been living in peace for many years. This one particular memory was at a carnival in an amusement park. Neither of them had been before._

 _"So, Seaweed Brain, what should we do first?" asked Annabeth, who was wearing a bright vermillion top, which was unlike her._

 _"Let's try our hand at some of the games." he had replied._

 _They walked over to a game where you had to shoot a water gun at a target a bunch of times to win a prize._

 _"I can so beat you at this," Annabeth told him teasingly._

 _"You're on!" he'd said. They paid the man and aimed their respective water guns at the target._

 _"Ready, set, GO!" the man said._

 _They both fired their water guns as fast as they could. The man at the game was astounded at how fast they could shoot and how accurate they were. They were extremely close at the end. He barely pulled out a lead, but when his flag went up first, he cheered._

 _"Woohoo! I beat Annabeth at something!" he yelled, dancing around._

 _"Oh, Percy, that's a first." she replied._

 _"Hey!" he said, pouting. She just laughed._

 _"Congratulations on that win. What do you want to do next?"_

 _"I want to go on the big roller coaster! Those are fun!" Annabeth chuckled at his childish reply._

 _They stood in line for an hour and a half, bickering about everything from the wait to what god was the best. When they finally reached the front of the line, he seemed pretty excited._

 _You could see his excitement and nervousness just from looking at his face. She was nervous too, but her stoicism didn't let it show. They got into the roller coaster and Percy took a deep breath._

 _WHOOOOOSH! The ride started and blasted them out into a twist and into two loops. Everyone's screams of excitement and fear could be heard throughout the whole carnival. Percy hadn't been on a roller coaster in a very long time, and none like this one, but he loved it. He was screaming with his hands up, as was Annabeth. They loved it until it stopped precariously at the top of the final loop. Upside down. This had happened before because of stuck wheels, but the people at the park had tried to preclude that by oiling the wheels so they wouldn't get stuck again. It had worked for years, but here they were again. The riders' fear was quite palpable because no workers at the amusement park had noticed yet._

 _Just before they launched the next car, a park employee yelled "STOP! The ride is stuck!" Nobody heard him. He reiterated what he just said, but this time way louder through a megaphone. All the people on the roller coaster, including Percy and Annabeth, breathed a sigh of relief. The workers sent someone up to the ride to fix it. He unstuck the wheels, got down and restarted the ride. The car safely went down to the exit, and everyone cheered. Percy and Annabeth were relieved to be off of that ride. They'd been stuck there for half an hour!_

 _"Well that was...exciting. What do you want to do next?" Annabeth questioned once again._

 _"It's getting late, why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?"_

 _"Sure, why not."_

 _They headed over to the Ferris wheel holding hands and got on one of the carts together. This time, the ride went with no faults, except that it stopped at the very top._

 _"Hey Annabeth?" Percy had asked._

 _"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"_

 _"I've known you for twelve years. We've been together for eight, wonderful years. I'd go to hell and back for you, and you know it."_

 _"Percy, I-"_

 _Percy got down on one knee._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _"Of course, Seaweed brain. Any more stupid questions?" Annabeth said with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. Everyone cheered around them as they kissed._

That had been the start of their life together, one of the best days of his life along with his wedding and the days his kids were born. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of that day at the carnival. The pain in his arm subsided a bit and he found the strength to reach for the phone beside his bed, an amenity that had saved him from a lot of disasters, and called his oldest daughter, who was on speed dial.

"Hello?" Silena answered the phone.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, dad. Are you doing okay?"

"Honey, you know I love you?"

"Yes, Dad, but-"

"Will you take care of your siblings?"

"Of course I will, Dad, but why so sappy all of a sudden?"

He took a deep, shaky breath. "I think I'm ready to join your mother."

"Oh no, Dad, please…. I-I love you." Silena stuttered, holding in tears.

"I love you too, sweetheart. You take care, okay?"

"I...I will." She was crying now.

"Okay Silena. I have to go now. I love you." Percy hung up the phone. He knew it was time for him to go.

"Annabeth…. I'm coming…" he whispered softly.

Everything went black.

 **Sorry if the vocabulary is weird, I had to use certain words in a story for an assignment and THIS HAPPENED. SO YEAH LMK WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! Remember to review and follow and favorite and all that fun stuff so you can get free virtual cookies! (::)(::)**

 **I'll try to update WPWA ASAP! Sorry if that happens to be like in another month but Spring Break is coming up so hopefully we'll have another chappie to put up :) (Speaking of if you haven't looked at While Percy was Away you totally should)(shameless self promo)**

 **ok *****BYE*******


End file.
